USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)
:Zobacz również: U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 z alternatywnej rzeczywistości oraz I.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 z wszechświata lustro. :[pl.] : Wszystko, o co proszę, to wysoki statek i gwiazdę, która go poprowadzi. :[ang.] : All I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by. :*2268 James T. Kirk. (TOS: The Ultimate Computer) U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 to statek Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet stanowiący część Starfleet, klasy Constitution używany w 23 wieku. Opis Trzeci z rodziny statków o nazwie Enterprise, dowodzony przez Kapitana Jamesa T. Kirk. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 był statkiem Federacji klasy Constitution, wykorzystywanym przez Starfleet 23 wieku. W trakcie swojej kariery, U.S.S. Enterprise stał się jednym z najsławniejszych okrętów swoich czasów. W swojej czterdziestoletniej służbie, podczas której przechodził unowocześnienia i przynajmniej dwie przebudowy, brał udział w szeregu pierwszych kontaktów, konfliktach zbrojnych i podróżach w czasie. Największą sławę przyniosła mu pięcioletnia misja w latach 2265-'2270', pod dowództwem Jamesa T. Kirka. U.S.S. Enterprise '' został zniszczony nad planetą Genesis w '2285 SD 8130.4-8141.6 (data szacunkowa), kiedy Kirk aktywował mechanizm samozniszczenia, chcąc zapobiec wpadnięciu Enterprise w ręce Klingonów. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) :'' '''Spójrz : Historia Enterprise'' Wczesna historia W pierwszej połowie 23 wieku, Starfleet zamówiła dla Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet co najmniej dwanaście statków klasy Constitution typu ciężki krążownik. (TOS: Tomorrow is Yesterday) Okręt został zbudowany w stoczni San Francisco, który został ochrzczony Enterprise i zarejestrowany pod numerem rejestracyjnym NCC-1701. Lawrence Marvick był jednym z projektantów Enterprise. (TOS: Is There in Truth No Beauty?) Systemy komputerowe statku zostały zaprogramowane przez Dr Richard Daystrom. (TOS: The Ultimate Computer) W 2240-tych Robert April nadzorował budowę komponentów statku, a później Kapitan dowodził nim podczas lotów próbnych i wczesnych misji. Sarah April zaprojektowała kilka narzędzi dla ambulatorium statku i służyła jako szef oficer medyczny. (TOS: The Counter-Clock Incident) Od wczesnych 2250-tych do 2260-tych, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 dowodził Kapitan Christopher Pike. Jej misje obejmowały podróże do systemów z planetami Rigel, Vega, oraz Talos. Spock pół-Vulcan oficer naukowy służył pod dowództwem Kapitan Pike przez ponad jedenaście lat, co czyni go najdłużej służącym oficerem. (TOS: The Menagerie, Part I) Pięcioletnia misja 2265. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 został przydzielony do pięcioletniej misji eksploracyjnej głębokiego kosmosu, pod nowym dowódcą James T. Kirk. Głównym zadaniem misji było poszukiwanie i nawiązywanie kontaktu z obcymi formami życia. Rozkazy stałe obligowały również Kapitana Kirk od badania wszystkich napotkanych kwazarów lub podobnych do nich zjawisk. Poza swoim głównym celem, Enterprise bronił również przestrzeni Federacji przed obcą agresją, wspomagał jej światy członkowskie w razie kryzysu, oraz co rok sprawdzał i dostarczał zaopatrzenia wyprawom naukowym oraz koloniom w swojej strefie patrolowej. (TOS: Balance of Terror, The Man Trap, The Cloud Minders, Journey to Babel, The Galileo Seven, The Deadly Years) , skąd potem ją usunięto, załoga Enterprise została skompletowana w czasie "krańcowego kryzysu", tak, jak ich alternatywni odpowiednicy. http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Trek.html }} Odkrycia 2265−'2270'. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 odwiedził ponad siedemdziesiąt równych światów i spotkał przedstawicieli ponad sześćdziesiąt różnych gatunków. Ponad dwadzieścia z nich było pierwszych kontaktów z istotami wcześniej nieznanymi Federacji, właczenie z sąsiadującymi mocarstwami jak Pierwsza Federacja i Gorn, podrózników z Kelvan Imperium z odległej galaktyki Andromeda, oraz potężne nie cielesne istoty jak Thasianie, Trelane i Organianie. Dwa odkryte gatunki były pierwszymi znanymi przykładami form życia bazujących na krzemie (sylukownie), Horta i Excalbianie. (TOS: The Corbomite Maneuver, Arena, By Any Other Name, The Devil in the Dark, The Savage Curtain) 2265 SD 1312.9. Enterprise był pierwszym okrętem Federacji, który przetrwał spotkanie z barierą galaktyczną. Mimo to napęd warp i inne systemy statku zostały krytycznie uszkodzone, a liczba ofiar wyniosła dwanaście członków załogi i oficerów. (TOS: Where No Man Has Gone Before) 2268 SD 4768.3. Enterprise podróżował poprzez przestrzeń w regionie przestrzeni setek ly dalej niż jakikolwiek statek kosmiczny Ziemi zbadał. (TOS: Return to Tomorrow) Rzeczywistość podróży w czasie, pod zewnętrznym wpływem, była znana od ponad wieku, ale po dwóch przypadkowych czasowych przemieszczeniach, "Enterprise" stał się pierwszym kontrolowanym statkiem czasowym Federacji. 2266 SD 1704.2. Obserwująca agonię śmierci Psi 2000, załoga cierpiała z zatrucia polywater i Enterprise prawie straciła orbitę po wyłączeniu silnika. Poprzednio niesprawdzony "zimny start", poprzez kontrolowaną materia-antymateria implozję uratował statek, ale ucieczka od planety z wysoką prędkością studnia grawitacyjna spowodował, że statek podróżował trzy dni w przeszłość. (TOS: The Naked Time) 2267 SD 3113.2. Podczas ucieczki przed przeciąganiem grawitacyjnym czarnej gwiazdy, Enterprise został rzucony poprzez czas i przestrzeń do Ziemi 1969 roku. Załoga statku opracowała metodę i wróciła do własnego czasu wykonująca manewr procy z prędkością warp dookoła studni grawitacyjnej Słońca. (TOS: Tomorrow is Yesterday) 2267. Później tego roku, Dowództwo Starfleet wydało rozkaz dowódcy Enterprise powtórzenie niedawno sprawdzonego efektu procy i wróciła do przeszłości Ziemi 1968 z misją historycznej obserwacji. (TOS: Assignment: Earth) Niektóre misje odkrywcze konfrontowały Enterprise z istotami i mechanizmami, które zagrażały Federacji i sąsiedniej przestrzeni. 2267 SD 4202.9. Starożytny "zabójca planet" napędzany konsumpcją planet, które zniszczył swoją bronią antyprotonową, zbliżył się do centrów populacji Federacji. Wymagało to wspólnego wysiłku Enterprise i jej siostrzanego statku, U.S.S. Constellation, NCC-1017, aby go zniszczyć. (TOS: The Doomsday Machine) 2268 SD 4307.1. Jednokomórkowy organizm kolosalnych rozmiarów emitowała negatywną energię, toksyczną dla humanoidalnego zabijając całą Vulcańską załogę statku U.S.S. Intrepid, NCC-1631. Enterprise przebiła się do wnętrza komórki i zniszczyła organizm zanim jego nadchodzący podział komórek zagroził zasypaniem reszty galaktyki. (TOS: The Immunity Syndrome) Bitwy Natura jej misji eksploracji oznaczała, że Enterprise było często tylko jedynym wojskowe zasoby Federacji w mało znanej, w przeciwnym razie nie chronionej granicy. Gdy była wzywana w obszar zagrożenia, regularnie robiła to z małą szasną natychmiastowego wsparcia przeciwko wcześniej nie znanemu wrogowi i zagrożeniom. Pierwszą Federacją w 2266 roku. 2266 SD 1512.2. Na szczęście jej najwcześniejsza potyczka w pięcioletniej misji, zasadniczo przeciwko potężnemu statkowi Fesarius, zakończyła się polubownym pierwszym kontaktem z Pierwszą Federacją. (TOS: The Corbomite Maneuver) 2267 SD 3045.6. Po zniszczeniu koloni na planecie Cestus III, która padła ofiarą zaskakującego ataku przez wcześniej nieznany gatunek doprowadził do bitwy i pościgu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 porównywalnego statku Gorn. (TOS: Arena) 2268 SD 4729.4 - 4731.3. Enterprise grała w lisa dla psów gończych jej czterech siostrzanych statków w grze wojennej. Wyposażona w nowy komputer M-5 i pozbawiona większości członków załogi Enterprise stała się maszyną do zabijania. Poważnie uszkodził U.S.S. Excalibur, NCC-1664 i zabił jej całą załogę zanim Kirk mógł ponownie odzyskał kontrolę. (TOS: The Ultimate Computer) Klingońskie potyczki Okręty wojenne Imperialnej Floty Klingońskiej były często przeciwnikami Enterprise. Komandor Kor uważał Enterprise i Kirk w wysokim profesjonalnym szacunku, oraz cieszył się z perspektywy bitwy. Niższe stopnie wyśmiewali statek kosmiczny; podczas jednej z takich okazji Korax porównali ją do "śmieciarki" zanim się poprawił, dodając: "Powinien zostać wyrzucony jako śmieci." (TOS: Errand of Mercy, The Trouble with Tribbles) Podczas swoich podróży Enterprise sporadycznie stoczyła potyczki z Klingonami. :2267 SD 3198.4 (przed). Starfleet gromadziła siły do wybuchu Wojny Federacja-Klingońskie Imperium. (TOS: Errand of Mercy) :2267 SD 3198.4. Enterprise został wysłany do przodu, aby zabezpieczyć region graniczny zakotwiczony przez planetę Organia. Zniszczyła Klingoński statek atakujący i przygotowała się do zaangażowania się w walkę z zbliżającą się Klingońską flotą, zanim Organiański Traktat Pokojowy zapobiegł wojny na pełną skalę. (TOS: Errand of Mercy) :2267 SD 3497.2. Klingoński okręt wojenny nie zdołał zablokować Enterprise przed dotarciem do planety Capella IV. (TOS: Friday's Child) :2268 SD 4372.5. Sabotażowana podczas misji dyplomatycznej w systemie Tellun, statek z powodzeniem zwalczył atak Klingońskiego statku klasy D7. (TOS: Elaan of Troyius) :2269 SD 5698.97 - 5704.74 (data szacunkowa)|. Enterprise była zmuszona zniszczyć opuszczony krążownik pod dowództwem Kang i uratowała Klingonów (pod wpływem istoty Beta XII-A) następnie próbowała przejąć kontrolę nad Enterprise. (TOS: Day of the Dove) Romulańskie potyczki Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne wyłoniło się po wieku isolation, aby antagonizować Federację z Inwazja Romulańskiej Strefy Neutralnej w 2266. Enterprise odpowiedziała i wyszła zwycięsko przeciwko nowemu Romulańskiemu Bird-of-Prey wyposażonemu w urządzenie maskujące i system torped plazmowych. (TOS: Balance of Terror) Podczas późniejszych spotkań, Romulańska flota używała siłę liczebną w ich wysiłkach zmiażdżenia Enterprise. :2267 SD 3478.2 - 3479.4. Kiedy Komodor Stocker objął tymczasowo dowodzenie i naruszył Strefę Neutralną, aż do 10 Bird-of-Prey otoczyło i ostrzelało statek kosmiczny, aż zostali zmuszeniu do wycofania po użyciu blefu "corbomite" przez Kapitana Kirk. (TOS: The Deadly Years) :2268 SD 5027.3. Enterprise ponownie naruszyła Neutralną Strefę w celu szpiegostwa i został szybko otoczony przez 3 Romulańskich krążowniki. Uciekła będąc pierwszym okrętem Federacji na, którym zainstalowano i z powodzeniem użyła (skradzione) Romulańskie urządzenie maskujące. (TOS: The Enterprise Incident) :2268 SD 5718.3. Enterprise w pobliżu planety Tau Ceti użyła manewr zmniejszenia prędkości Cochrane, co umożliwiło pokonanie sił Romulan. (TOS: Whom Gods Destroy) :2270 SD 3183.3. W ostatnim roku misji statku został zaskoczony przez trzy Romulańskie krążowniki, kiedy przeprowadzał rutynowe pomiary. Enterprise zdołała uciec poprzez pole energii, który negatywnie wpłynął na główny komputer statku. Wadliwe systemy zostały skorygowane przed kolejnym przelocie przez pole, tym razem z statkami Romulan w pościgu. Atakujący zostali następnie unieszkodliwieni przez te same awarie komputera, a Enterprise zdołał uciec. (TAS: The Practical Joker) Dane techniczne Starfleet w celu zapewnienia prawidłowego funkcjonowania U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 przeprowadzała remonty, modernizacje statku i jego systemów, aby statek mógł wykonywać swoją misję. Prace te miały miejsce w okresie 2250-tych - 2270-tych, 23 wieku. Nowe projekty i komponenty testowały, oraz udowodniły się na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise wpłynęły na generacje projektów statków kosmicznych, od klasy Miranda do klasy Constellation, jak również inne modernizacje U.S.S. Constitution. (Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan) 2285 SD 8130.4-8141.6 (marzec 22-27) (data szacunkowa). U.S.S. Enterprise przeprowadzał lot treningowy w systemie Słonecznym. Admirał Kirk znajdowała się na pokładzie w celu obserwacji locie trenigowym Kadetów. W międzyczasie, Khan Noonien Singh uciekła z jego wygnania na planecie Ceti Alpha V i porwał U.S.S. Reliant, NCC-1864, co doprowadziło do kradzieży urządzenia Genesis z stacji kosmicznej Regula I. Enterprise otrzymała zadanie zbadania tego, a Spock przekazał dowodzenia do Admirała Kirk. Późniejsza potyczka z U.S.S. Reliant pozostawiła statek ciężko uszkodzony z zabitymi kadetami i członkami załogi, włącznie Kapitanem Spock. (Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan) Po jej powrocie na Ziemia, Głównodowodzący Starfleet Admirał Harry Morrow ogłosił, że statek kosmiczny miał teraz 40 lat i zostanie wycofany z służby. Kiedy Morrow odmówił Kirk prośbę powrotu do sektoru Mutara, Kirk spiskował z jego starszymi oficerami i ukradli Enterprise z Doku kosmicznego Ziemi w celu odzyskania cała Spock z planety Genesis. Aby sprowadzić je i jego katra, posiadane przez Leonard McCoy na planetę Vulcan. Jako cześć plan, Scott zaprogramował system automatyzacji do prowadzenia U.S.S. Enterprise tak łatwo, że "szympansy i dwaj stażyści" mogły by sobie z nią poradzić. W jej miejscu docelowym został zaatakowany przez Klingoński Bird of Prey pod dowództwem Komandora Kruge pozostawił Enterprise obezwładniony. System automatyzacyjny nie został zaprojektowany do walki i przeciążył się, kiedy statek został zaatakowany. Po rozpoczęciu sekwencji autozniszczenia, Kirk i jego załoga opuścili statek na powierzchnie. Ładunki wybuchowe umieszczone na mostku i poprzez sekcję spodka wybuchły, zabijając Klingoński zespół abordażowy. Drugorzędny kadłub oraz to co zostało z spodka spadło z orbity i weszło w atmosferę planety. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Kadłub: :'2254 - 2265'. Podczas pierwszego dokumentowanego remontu statku dokonano z przeprowadzono na zewnątrz statku dodano oświetlenie pozycyjne i oznakowanie kadłuba. Bardziej szczegółowe zmiany wprowadzono do kolorystyki wnętrza i układu statku. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) :'2265 SD 1312.4 (po). Druga, bardziej rozległa modyfikacja miała miejsce w pewnym momencie po jej spotkaniu z "barierą galaktyczną". Wymagała ona wymiany modułu mostku, nowy, mniejszy deflektor. Wnętrze statku również zostało zmodernizowane. Nowy moduł mostku zawiera konsole z trójkątnymi i okrągłymi przyciskami żywicznymi oraz białymi przełącznikami. (TOS: Where No Man Has Gone Before) :'''2266 (początek). Miała miejsce inna mała modyfikacja. Białe przełączniki widziane na konsolach i w różnych miejscach na statku zostały zastąpione wielobarwnymi przełącznikami. :2260-te (późne). Do modułu mostku dodano drugą turbowindę, a projekt szedł w kierunku całkowicie równej okrągłej konfiguracji, obie standardowe funkcje na przyszłych statkach kosmicznych. W tym samym czasie półprzezroczysta górna kopuła została zasłonięta, oraz nie wraca do czasu mostku klasa Galaxy. :2270. Pod koniec pięcioletniej misji Enterprise wróciła do Ziemi. Po sukcesie statek stał się rozpoznawalnym symbolem Starfleet i Federacji. Starfleet porzuciła wachlarz unikalnych plakietek przydziału w celu powszechnego zastosowania symbolu delty U.S.S. Enterprise, wcześniej używanego na plakietce przydziału na U.S.S. Kelvin. (Star Trek) Samotny statek miał wtedy dwadzieścia pięć lat i wrócił z przydziału, które obejmowało bezprecedensową liczbę rekordów prędkości warp, bitw uszkadzających kadłub, oraz obciążające konstrukcję manewry. :2270-te. Ulepszenia systemów w nową technologię po długich przydziałach były dalekie od niezwykłych w jej historii, ale przegląd Enterprise z wczesnych 2270-tych stał się prawie kunsztownym projektem przebudowy i rekonstrukcji. :Nowy system napędowy pozwolił na poszerzenie ładowni w drugorzędnym kadłubie, połączony z zatoką promową. :Posiada teraz wielokrotne punkty wejścia na lewej stronie właz stoczni, podwójne dolne śluzy do spacerów kosmicznych, cztery górne luki serwisowe, oraz standaryzowany port pierścienia dokującego z tyłu mostku na główny kadłub; posiada również cztery porty pierścienia dokowego, sparowane na prawej i lewej stronie wyrzutni i odpowiednio na drugorzędnym kadłubie, oraz śluzy luk serwisowych na prawej i lewej stronie hangaru głównych drzwi. :Nowy moduł mostku odzwierciedla współczesne systemy komputerowe, interfejsy operacyjne i ergonomia, która biegnie przez statek. :Po awansie Kirk do stopnia Kontradmirała i mianowany jako Szef Operacji Starfleet, wybrany przez niego następca Kapitan Willard Decker nadzorował remont, wspomagany przez Głównego Inżyniera Komandor Montgomery Scott. :Po dwóch i pół latach w stoczni przeprowadzonego remontu, Enterprise został wysłany do służby, tygodnie przed terminem w odpowiedzi na kryzys z V'Ger, po raz kolejny pod dowództwem Kirk. :Decker został tymczasowo zdegradowany do stopnia Komandora i zajął stanowisko oficera wykonawczego ze względu na jego znajomość nowego projektu. Nieukończone systemy były obsługiwane podczas jej rejsu otrzęsionowego w drodze do V'Ger, w tym pierwszego testu nowych silników warp. :Usterka materia/antymateria mieszalnika przerwało pole warp i doprowadził wejście Enterprise do niestabilnego tunelu podprzstrzennego. Komander Decker odwołał rozkaz Admirała Kirk do zniszczenia asteroidu w ich drodze, który został wciągnięty do przerwanego pola warp wraz z nimi, z fazerami. Przebudowane fazery teraz przekazywały energię bezpośrednio z głównych silników w punkcie poza etapem dilithium/magnatomic-initiator. Z tego powodu usterka mieszalnika i brak równowagi antymaterii w gondolach doprowadziło do automatycznego odcięcia fazerów, których zmiany konstrukcyjne Kirk nie był świadomy. Zamiast tego Decker rozkazał użycie torped fotonowych. Jako zapas, zostały one zaprojektowane do czerpania energii z oddzielnego systemu w przypadku poważnej utraty fazerów. Terminowe przybycie Komandora Spock poprawiło problem z mieszalnikiem. :Kiedy zapobiegnięto zagrożeniu V'Ger, Kapitan Decker został zapisany jako "zaginiony w akcji", a Enterprise pozostałą pod dowództwem Admirała Kirk na przejściowy okręt. W pewnym punkcie, Kirk przekazał dowództwo do Kapitana Spock. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Napęd: :2254 - 2265. Podczas pierwszego remontu statku dokonano z przeprowadzono na zewnątrz statku dotyczyło silników impulsowe i gondoli warp. (TAS: Beyond the Farthest Star) :2265 SD 1312.4 (po). Podczas drugiej, bardziej rozległej modyfikacji w pewnym momencie po jej spotkaniu z "barierą galaktyczną". Udoskonalono gondole warp. (TOS: Where No Man Has Gone Before) :2270-te. Ulepszenia systemów w nową technologię po długich przydziałach były dalekie od niezwykłych w jej historii, ale przegląd Enterprise z wczesnych 2270-tych stał się prawie kunsztownym projektem przebudowy i rekonstrukcji. :Serce statku zostało zastąpione radykalnie odmiennym pionowym rdzeniem warp, połączonym z nowymi i cięższymi gondolami silnika warp na szczycie odgiętych pylonów i zintegrowanych z silnikami impulsowymi. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Obrona: brak danych Broń: :2270-te. Ulepszenia systemów w nową technologię po długich przydziałach były dalekie od niezwykłych w jej historii, ale przegląd Enterprise z wczesnych 2270-tych stał się prawie kunsztownym projektem przebudowy i rekonstrukcji. :Ulepszenie systemu broni obejmuje dziewięć podwójnych baterii fazerów z energią kierowana bezpośrednio z warp silników. Zainstalowano na szczycie drugorzędnego kadłuba podwójne wyrzutnie torped fotonowych/sond. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) Komunikacja: brak danych Załoga Standardowy komplement załogi to 430 członków załogi i oficerów. * Załoga USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) :* Nieznana załoga USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) W 2254 U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701 statek kosmiczny klasy Constitution posiadał 203 członków załogi. (TOS: The Cage) Starsi oficerowie *Kapitan Robert April (2245-2250) *Kapitan Christopher Pike (2250-te poprzez wczesne 2260-te) *Kapitan James T. Kirk (2265-2270; jako Kontradmirał w wczesnych 2270-tych i ponownie w 2285) *Kapitan Willard Decker (podczas remontu i lotów testowych w wczesnych 2270-tych) *Kapitan Spock (2285) W 2267, w kilku miesięcznych odstępach, dwa Komodorzy tymczasowo objęli dowodzenie nad Enterprise po relief obydwu kapitana i pierwszego oficera. Byli nimi: *Komodor Matt Decker *Komodor Stocker Oficerowie dowodzenia *Oficer wykonawczy/Pierwszy Oficer **Komandor Porucznik/Komandor Spock **Kapitan/Komandor Willard Decker (krótko w 2270-tych) *Drugi oficer **Komandor Spock (krótko w 2270-tych, kiedy został przewyższony przez Decker) **Komandor Porucznik/Komandor Montgomery Scott (2266-2270-te) *Główny Inżynier **Komandor Porucznik/Komandor Montgomery Scott (2265-2270-te, 2285) *Główny Oficer Medyczny **Doktor Mark Piper (2265) **Doktor Leonard McCoy (2266-2270, 2270-te, 2285) **Doktor Christine Chapel (po przejściu na emeryturę McCoy i podczas modernizacji 2270-te) *Sternik **Komandor Porucznik Gary Mitchell (2265) **Porucznik/Komandor Porucznik/Komandor Hikaru Sulu (2266-2270-te, 2285) **Porucznik Leslie (2266-2267) **Porucznik Hansen (2267) **Porucznik Hadley (2267-2268) **Porucznik DePaul (2267) **Porucznik Spinelli (2267) **Porucznik Kyle (2268) **Porucznik Rahda (2268) **Chorąży Dawson Walking Bear (2270) *Oficer komunikacyjny **Porucznik Alden (2265) **Porucznik/Komandor Porucznik/Komandor Uhura (2266-2270-te, 2285) **Porucznik John Farrell (2266) **Porucznik Palmer (2267-2269) **Porucznik Angela Martine (2269) **Porucznik M'Ress (2269-2270) *Nawigator **Porucznik Lee Kelso (2265) **Porucznik Dave Bailey (2266) **Porucznik John Farrell (2266) **Porucznik Kevin Riley (2266) **Porucznik Stiles (2266) **Porucznik Hadley (2267-69) **Porucznik DeSalle (2267) **Porucznik DePaul (2267) **Porucznik Osborne (2267) **Porucznik Leslie (2267) **Porucznik Painter (2267) **Chorąży Pavel Chekov (2267-2269) **Chorąży Jana Haines (2268) **Porucznik Arex (2269-2270) **Porucznik Ilia (2270-te) **Starszy bosman DiFalco (2270-te) **Porucznik Saavik (2285) *Szef ochrony **Komandor Porucznik Giotto (2267) **Porucznik Pavel Chekov (2270-te, 2285) *Oficer taktyczny **Porucznik Sulu (2266-2270) **Chorąży Pavel Chekov (2267-2270) *Oficer naukowy **Porucznik Hikaru Sulu (krótko w 2265) **Podporucznik/Komandor Porucznik/Komandor/Kapitan Spock (2250-te - 2270, 2270-te - 2280-te) **Kapitan/Komandor Willard Decker (krótko w 2270-tych) **Komandor Pavel Chekov (krótko w 2285) *Oficer archiwalny **Komandor Porucznik Benjamin Finney (2267) * A&A oficer **Porucznik Carolyn Palamas (2267) Ofiary Służba na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise okazała się być niebezpiecznym obowiązkiem. Co najmniej pięćdziesiąt osiem oficerów i załogi zostało zabitych między 2265 i 2269 - 13.5% standard komplementu 430. :2267 SD 3541.9. 4 oficerów ochrony zostało zabitych przez Nomad. (TOS: The Changeling) :2268 SD 3619.2. Incydenty z wieloma ofiarami łącznie 5 i oficer ochrony zabitych przez stworzenie dikironium obłok na Argus X. (TOS: Obsession) :2269 SD 5843.7. 5843.7 (2269) Wybuch Rigelian gorączki na pokładzie zabiło 3 członków załogi i zagrażał reszcie, aż zdołali zdobyć źródło ryetalyn. (TOS: Requiem for Methuselah) Zobacz również : Czerwone koszule Historia brak danych Dodatki brak danych Występowanie *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' (każdy odcinek, only the exterior appears in All Our Yesterdays) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' (każdy odcinek, z wyjątkiem The Slaver Weapon) *Filmy Star Trek: **Star Trek: The Motion Picture **Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan **Star Trek III: The Search for Spock **Star Trek: The Voyage Home (tylko nagranie) *TNG: Relics (mostek pokazany na pokładzie holograficznym) *DS9: Trials and Tribble-ations *DS9: What You Leave Behind (korytarz pokazany w montażu) *ENT: These Are the Voyages... (zamykający montaż) Ogólne informacje brak danych Informacje tła * Enterprise i jej wnętrza były zaprojektowanie głównie przez Matt Jefferies. Trzy stopowy model demonstracyjny został ukończony w Listopadzie 1964 przez Howard Anderson Company aby pokazać Gene Roddenberry. Po uzyskaniu aprobaty zbudowano jedenastostopowy model przez Richard C. Datin, Jr., Mel Keys i Vern Sion w sklepie modelarskim Volmer Jensen, a został ukończony w Grudniu 1964. Jedenastostopowy model został zmodyfikowany dla TOS: Where No Man Has Gone Before i ponownie dla nagrań regularnej serii. Ponownie wykorzystany materiał wszystkich trzech etapów jedenastostopowego modelu widziano wymieszane w TOS. * Dla Star Trek: The Animated Series, kolor Enterprise został ograniczony. D.C. Fontana wyjaśnił, "Dla celów animacji nie można wykonać lekko białych, srebrnych kolorów. Dlatego zrobili Enterprise siwy i wszystko poszło dobrze." (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 16, str. 68) * Niektóre charakterystyczne ujęcia efektów Enterprise z TOS zostały odtworzone w animacji dla Star Trek: The Animated Series. Przedstawienie statku wykonującego jakiekolwiek nowe, imponujące manewry byłby zbyt kosztowne dla TAS i zajmą animatorom zbyt wiele czasu by je pokazać, mimo tego że TAS dyrektor Hal Sutherland później sugerował, że chciał pokazać statek wykonujący "beczki i tego rodzaju rzeczy" było dość powszechne. (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 16, str. 63 & 64) * Remont został zaprojektowany przez Andrew Probert, w oparciu na projektach statku wykonanego przez Matt Jefferies dla Star Trek: Phase II. * Projekt dla zmodernizowanej Enterprise był podstawą dla patentu na projekt wy-dany przez Urząd Patentów i Znaków Towarowych Stanów Zjednoczonych Patent and Trademark Office. * Enterprise miał pojawić się w Star Trek: The First Adventure, które wyjaśniało projekt w serii było modernizacją. Oryginalny projekt przypominał Enterprise, NX-01 stworzony lata później. * Enterprise została odtworzona jako nowy fizyczny model dla DS9 Sezon 5 odcinek Trials and Tribble-ations. Model CGI Constitution U.S.S. Defiant, NCC-1764 stworzony dla In a Mirror, Darkly został oznaczony jako Enterprise for dla ostatniej sceny These Are the Voyages..., ostatniego odcinku Star Trek: Enterprise. * Nowy model CGI, zbudowany na podstawie wymiarów zacisków oryginalnego model 11 stopowego, stworzony dla użytku w remasterowanej i odtworzonej wersji Star Trek: The Original Series (więcej szczegółów na temat używanego modelu studiowego, zobacz odpowiednie artykuły: Oryginalny model klasa Constitution i Model zmodernizowanej klasy Constitution). * Artysta efektów wizualnych Gabriel Koerner stworzył ponownie wyobrażoną wersję przed modernizowaną Enterprise. Projekt jest bardziej współczesny, przy jednoczesnym zachowanie oryginalnego projektu statku. Film przedstawiający statek pod różnymi kontami można zobaczyć na YouTube. Model został również przedstawiony jako sierpniowy obraz w Kalendarz Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2007), jak również w książce Ships of the Line obrazy umiejscowione między TOS i TMP, które zawiera tekst od Michael Okuda sugerujący, że to jeden z pomysłów jak zmodernizować statek. * Enterprise został przedstawiony na trzech obrazach podczas serii Star Trek. Na obrazie na pokładzie rekreacyjnym zmodernizowanego okrętu w Star Trek: The Motion Picture, na obrazie w poczekalni ambulatorium na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D w Star Trek: The Next Generation piąty sezon odcinek Ethics, oraz na obrazie na ścianie kuchni Kirk w Nexus w Star Trek Generations. * Oryginalny model produkcyjny U.S.S. Enterprise można zobaczyć na wystawie w Na-rodowym Muzeum Lotnictwa i Kosmosu Air and Space Museum w Smithsonian Instytucie w Washington D.C.. Linki zewnętrzne * * * * * ca:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) eo:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (NCC-1701) Enterprise, U.S.S. Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota Kategoria:Klasa Constitution